The Vortex: Shadows in the Soul
by Darkend-Faith
Summary: Buffy's back and she's Trouble! She know works at a vampire club and one night meets Lindsey!Temporary! R+R or will not countinue. A/c f/g all pairs come into play!!!!!!


Spoilers: up to now I guess, could change  
  
Distribution: want, take, have just tell me first  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned them wouldn't this story already be an ep?  
  
Rating: Harmless so far right?  
  
AN: Kay keyboard has a will of its own and wants to apparently make Buffy dark  
  
For now anyway's, but isn't there always redemption?  
  
Pairing: I'm half ignoring the A/C thing groo does not exist in our reality  
  
B/L for now subject to change obviously. Esshhh! And the rest will come into play later.  
  
  
  
Shadows in the soul: The Aberjan prophecies  
  
It came suddenly as all life-changing things do.  
  
The slayer, the chosen one, the girl with the unnatural strength, speed, and skill to hunt the forces of darkness. A hero in every sense of the word, a warrior that has saved this world enough times that on her Day of Judgment she will just walk threw those pearly gates. But she was not immortal not everlasting though some would argue that she would always take care of this solitary plane. She was just a girl after all, a girl who was dying. Alas, the world was not crying for their slayer's life nor were her friends or her lovers. Not even this hero knew she was dying or that the world would crumble because of it.  
  
*  
  
Buffy Summers was nervously wringing her hands. She was in L.A., his town. Though she hoped he would not be alerted of her visit to the city of smog. That's unlikely the slayer thought cynically. She would be in town awhile, long enough to get a change of address. You might as well go see him the little voice know as her conscience whispered to her. It didn't matter though, she had long forgotten to listen to her conscience. She walked into The Vortex her current place of work. It was a swanky club were ordinary humans would mingle with vampires, drink Visinthe, and practically mate on the dance floor. Of course, there were rules in the place. No feeding on the humans, the only breed of evil would be soulless human or vampire. And absolutely no staking of the latter customers. Unless they had broken a rule of coarse. Buffy was a cleverly disguised bouncer, all she did was sit behind the bar look pretty, dance, and drink. It was unusual that she had to pull a vampire off a  
  
whiling happy meal. " Hey Eli can you go serve Mr. McDonald, you know he tips better when you're around." Ty yelled across the din to her. See, now that she was in a new city she went by Elizabeth, just in case somebody recognized Buffy her slayer name. And it wasn't as if anyone would recognize her now. Skinny but an essence of power radiated from her, dark short hair covered her head making her look rougher untamable what all the men she served desired, add to that completely clad in skin tight leather and she was quite the fem fatale. "Mr.Mcdonald your scotch." Buffy said dutifully.  
  
"Eli please for the last time call me Lindsey."  
  
"Yes Lindsey, anyway here's your scotch." She replied as she sat on his lap.  
  
" How was your day at, what is it Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"The usual Eli, maiming killing and cover up it was quite boring." He said distractedly as she stroked his thigh. "You know Eli I thought you wouldn't pay that much attention to me as you haven't been going after the other soulless creatures."  
  
" Lindsey I'll let you in on a little secret" She bent down close to his ear. Her breath smelling to Lindsey like sunshine, darkness and alcohol. " There's three qualities I like in my men, he has to be willing to take what he wants, powerful and have one nice behind. You fit all these qualities to a T. Lindsey." She purred his name like it was the best thing she had said in ages. " Would you care to come back to my place this evening, Elizabeth?" he asked as if he might explode before he let it out. "Sure Lindsey, I'd thought you'd never ask." With that she got up, placed her hand in his, and followed him into the darkness.  
  
**  
  
"Cordelia stop it." Angel said for the umpteenth time in the last hour. Cordelia had been giving him a nasty glare ever since the second hour of research had commenced. "Hey you deserve all the glare you get Mr. I enjoy reading because I have no life, literally." He scowled at her as he reached over Wesley for another musty tomb. In reality, he was not enjoying this, he wished that they were out doing something rather than reading up on it. Actually he wanted to do a quick patrol around the new hot spot in town The Vortex.  
  
He hadn't liked the place since it had opened. Vampires allowed to walk around with humans who knew of their existence didn't seem right to Angel. Plus when he had gone by the place, last night he had gotten a familiar feeling but just couldn't place it. His thoughts drastically moved onto the subject of his annoyed seer. " Okay Cordy I give, go home Gunn can you please drive her home? Wesley you better go to your looking tired." Arguing voices about how they didn't need to leave then cut him off. "Guys you better just go, cause I'm going to sleep." Without another word he got up and padded off to his room.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stepped through the door into Lindsey's apartment it was tastefully done but obviously not lived in, probably because he was either at the office or watching her at the club. "Lindsey your place is beautiful." She half gushed not wanting to show how much she was impressed. "Thank you Elizabeth, I do alright."  
  
He walked over to couch and sat down with huff obviously tired, but Buffy could see the desire in his eyes. He un-buttoned his expensive silk tie and took of his jacket as Buffy sat seductively down beside him.  
  
She un-buttoned his shirt as he sat there calmly looking into her eyes. Without breaking eye contact he reached up to slowly pulled the zipper of her catsuit down. She sat in front of him naked to the world but only his eyes were graced with her beauty and her own desire in her bright hazel eyes. With a purr he picked up his goddess and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia was walking through the Hyperion's lobby on her way to a hot bath and a floating loofa. When it hit her although hit wasn't the correct term anymore as her, visions were now painless. "Angel, guys vision! Having one come here!" She bellowed to alert the others. Angel came down with his vampiric speed as the others arrived on the scene. "What did you see Cordelia?" Inquired a curious Wesley.  
  
" It's The Vortex, guys we should check it out tomorrow. Make sure everything's okay. Something's... something's going to start there and we have to stop it" Cordelia said with quiet determination. "Stop what Delia?" Asked a confused Gunn. " I don't know I...I think its just a warning. Like something could happen." They all stood there afraid of what the something could be. More afraid of the un-know than the darkness that surrounded them everyday.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy languidly walked into the heavenly smelling kitchen. "So you cook Lindsey you seem to surprise me at every turn."  
  
"And you surprise as well Elizabeth, I didn't know that you ate naked or I would of asked you to dinner a ling time ago." Lindsey spoke calmly although the young woman entranced him. He knew she was the slayer even if she had been a walking scab he would have recognized her. As he had studied Angel, his attention had been drawn to the slayer who had captured the heart of the monster. Her fire, her spirit, and her darkness mesmerized him. But her been the great love of Angle's life was an added bonus. She walked up behind and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. "Are you doing anything today Eli?" He inquired.  
  
"This afternoon I've decided to stop by an old friend's, but I've got all day to do whatever you want."  
  
Buffy said already thinking of what exactly she was implying. Lindsey was an amazing performer always the surpriser too. She loved the things and sensations she would feel when in his arms. This was paradise she thought to herself. His darkness almost matched her own yet he could still reap havoc in the daylight. He was handsome and rich and powerful an intoxicating combination to Buffy. This is what life was supposed to be like. "Hmm, how about food later Eli lets head for the bed." She replied with a quick but passionate kiss and led him to there heaven. 


End file.
